giving up so soon?
by leather leasure
Summary: Logan meets a new girl. Will his genetically enhanced friends ruin it for him?


Giving up so soon?

A/N my 1st dark angle fic Please review and be kind

Logan meets a new girl. Will his genetically enhanced friends ruin it for him?

As usual Logan was at the pub playing pool alone. Deck had just left and Logan was perfecting his corner shot. After sinking the last ball, Logan rummaged around his pockets for another quarter. Ineffectively coming up empty, Realising that his fun must end he finished the last sip of his beer he placed the pool que back in its place

"What giving up so soon," an unknown woman said from a table nearby. Not sure that the woman was talking to him, Logan turned around casually "come on, I'll pay for the next game" the woman stood up, placed in a quarter and started to sat up the table.

She had a trim hourglass shaped body which was accentuated by the asymmetrical brown tight fitted dress that she was wearing.

"Now listen I prefer to play alone" Logan said trying unsuccessfully to sound polite

"no, you must have misunderstood me, I was just paying for the table for you cause I could see that you still wanted to pay, if you want I'll just leave" she said picking up her hand bag and starting to walk off.

"No, I'm sorry, please join me." Logan said trying to rebuild his chivalry.

"If that's alright." She replied, her long wavy brown hair and lightly tanned skin reminded Logan of Max.

"sure, I would offer to by you a drink, but... you know" he pulled the lining out of his pockets, "would you like to join me?" he said flashing her his heart melting smile.

"If that's okay, I would love to" she said returning a smile. "Tale Loye, pleased to meet you" the woman now recognised as Tale introduced herself, extending her arm.

After hours of fun fuelled by only pure sexual tension, and a little alcohol, Tale beat Logan twice out of three games. And successfully was invited back to his place.

"You have very handsome eyes" Tale whispered. Logan blushed a little. "I could stare into them all day." She added. Over come by passion Logan embraced Tale in his arms, stepped onto the now ready lift and kissed her passionately. Logan knew that he was using Tale as a rebound, ever since Max was unable to touch him due to the virus, and Logan had felt lonely. Continuing to kiss in each others arms whilst they slowly climbed the floors, Logan pulled away and guided Tale to his door. After stumbling briefly, he opened the door and led Tale into his apartment. Not bothering with the light Logan began to escort Tale towards his room. Once there, Tale began to strip sensually in front of Logan. Slowly unzipping her dress and slipping it past her waist Tale was interrupted by a loud knocking at the door

"Logan, Let me in, it's Max," came the frantic scream from behind the front door. Logan apologised profusely to Tale as she picked up her discarded dress and flung shoes. Max still knocking anxiously, Logan then opened the door, interrupting Max.

"What's wrong?" Logan said, very annoyed that max once again has screwed up his love life.

"It's Joshua" Max managed to choke out. Logan then looked round the corner to see his friend Joshua propped up against the wall bleeding from several stab wounds in his arm.

"What the fuck happened" he said pushing past Max (trying not to touch her obviously) and crouching next to the bleeding mutant.

"We were walking along the streets when someone just attacked Joshua and before I could do anything he just collapsed." Logan had never seen Max like this, normally she is so controlled "I don't know what to do, I can't take him to the hospital, and we where nearby so I just..." she was interrupted

"Logan, Is every thing..." Tale said appearing in the door way, luckily Logan was blocking her view of Joshua's face. "What's going on?"

Logan quickly pulled the hood from Joshua's jacket over his face.

I'm sorry Tale. But my friend here was just attacked. I think it would be best if you just go home." Logan said helping Joshua up supporting his weight, and helping him into the apartment.

"No it's okay I'm a doctor, I can help" Tale said walking towards Joshua who was now collapsed on the couch.

"NO!" Logan yelled quickly blocking Tale's path to Joshua.

"Fine I'll just show myself out!" tale replied, very angrily. Logan didn't really seem to care. After reaching and opening the door Tale took a last look at her would-be lover removing the hood from his slowly dying friend

"Shit" Tale whispered when she saw Joshua's mutant face. Hearing her whisper Max turned around and followed her eyeliners

"Oh crap" she proclaimed after realising that Tale had seen Joshua's true colours. Logan quickly stood up,

"Let me explain" he said walking towards her. Without even giving him time to say another word Tale quickly left the room and ran down the hall.

"TALE!" Logan yelled running after her. After realising that he would never catch up to her he went back to the apartment. "We'll be hearing about this on the news tomorrow.

What do you think? Any hints, technicalities or spelling mistakes to inform me about, please do.

Should I continue?

Luv u alls


End file.
